Rabbit Doubt
by Yuuki No Hime
Summary: Rabbit Doubt, permainan yang sekarang telah menjadi tren di Jepang.. Bagaimana jika 5 orang pemain nya datang dan bertemu/? Dan pada akhirnya mereka malah terjebak pada permainan yang melibatkan nyawa mereka... Warn; Summary GAJE


Rabbit Doubt

Summary: Rabbit Doubt, permainan yang sekarang populer di jepang, dan para pemain nya : Naruto, Shikamaru, Deidara, Temari, Shion dan Neji, memutuskan untuk bertemu. Tetapi mereka malah terjerat dalam permainan yang melibatkan nyawa mereka.

Warn: Fem!Naruto, OOC, AU, Ada sedikit slight pair: ShikaTema. No Sasufemnaru, just Femnaru.

Don't Like? Don't Read ~_~

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Doubt  
Chapter 1

Tap Tap Tap  
Suara langkah kaki sang pemuda nanas tertelan oleh padat nya jalan.  
"Hosh.. Hosh.." Capek? Tentu saja!  
"Sepertinya masih sempat." gumam sang pemuda.  
'Srettt' (Suara nya aneh )  
Tiba-tiba, pandangan sang pemuda -sebut saja Shikamaru- Ditutup oleh seseorang.  
"Tebak siapa aku!" Seru suara halus dibelakang Shikamaru.  
"Temari?" Ucap Shikamaru menyebutkan nama orang tersebut.  
"Hai, Shika!" Ucap sang gadis dan tersenyum manis kepada Shikamaru.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya sang pemuda dan memasukkan tangan nya dengan cepat kedalam saku celana nya.  
"Aku? Sedang berjalan-jalan dengan ayah." Jawab Temari dan tersenyum lebar.  
"Oh.. kau akrab dengan ayah mu ya.." Gumam Shikamaru  
"Iya!" Jawab Temari dengan riang  
"Dan kau? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Temari.  
"Sendirian?" Lanjut nya.  
"Eh? Ti-Tidak." Balas sang pemuda dan melihat jam di handphone nya.  
"Aku pergi dulu!" Seru sang pemuda dan berlari.  
BRUK  
namun sepertinya dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya.  
Baru saja dia -Shikamaru- berlari menjauhi Temari, dia malah menabrak seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tampang sangar?  
"Eh? Go-Gomenasai." ucap Shikamaru dan membungkuk.  
"Hei, kau tidak punya mata, huh?" Geram pemuda pirang yang matanya ditutup sebelah.  
"Sudahlah, Dei." Gumam seorang wanita dibelakang pemuda pirang, sang wanita menunjukkan handphone flip putih nya, namun pandangan sang pemuda malah tertuju pada gantungan kelinci putih yang digantung.  
"Cih." Decih sang pemuda pirang.  
"Mundurrr! Aku akan melindungi shika." Ucap Temari dan berdiri di depan Shikamaru. (Disini kesan nya si shika apa banget )  
"Eh? Su-sudahlah Temari." Ucap Shikamaru.  
"Jadi kau juga pemain Rabbit Doubt?" tanya sang wanita yang bernama Shion  
"Ah? Iya." Balas Shikamaru dan mengenalkan dirinya.  
"Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Deidara." ucap Deidara dan memperlihatkan handphone nya yang juga memakai gantungan kelinci yang digantung.  
"Aku Shion." Ucap Shion dan duduk di sebelah Deidara. (Jaraknya 1 meter )  
"Wah.. Dilihat dari cara berbicara mu, sepertinya terbawa sampai game ya?" Ucap Shion dan tersenyum kepada Deidara.  
"Dan dari cara berbicara mu di game, kupikir kau wanita tua." Balas Deidara dan saling beradu Glare dengan Shion.  
"Jadi, Mana Naruto dan Neji?" Tanya Shikamaru mencairkan suasana.  
"Neji tidak bisa datang, kalau Naruto dia bilang akan agak terlambat, karna dia tidak terlalu suka keramaian." Balas Shion.  
"Cih, orang seperti itu, mending tidak usah janji saja!" Seru Deidara.  
"Eh?" (Temari)  
"Hahaha.. Deidara dan Neji itu musuh besar, karna setiap bermain Neji selalu memakan Deidara terlebih dahulu." Gelak Shion.  
"Ngomong-Ngomong game apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Bisa aku ikut juga?" Tanya Temari.  
"Temukan sang serigala." Jawab Shikamaru saat Deidara hendak membuka mulutnya.  
"Eh?"  
"Kita bermain sebagai kelinci, dan salah satu diantara kita akan menjadi serigala. dan itulah yang menarik dari game ini. Karna hanya sang serigala lah yang memiliki kunci nya." Sambung Deidara  
"Kalahkan sang kelinci dan rebut kunci nya."

"A-Ano." Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata sapphire dan memakai kursi roda dan memeluk boneka kelinci putih datang.

"Hm?" Gumam Shion dan memandang kepada sang gadis pirang yang menundukkan kepala nya.  
"Umm.. Kalian pemain rabbit doubt itu?" Ucap sang gadis dengan suara kecil.  
"Yup, kau juga?" Balas Shikamaru.  
"I-Iya, gantungan ku hilang." Balas gadis berambut pirang dam menunjukkan Handphone flip berwarna ungu muda, dengan tangan gemetaran.  
'Gugup ya?' batin Shikamaru.  
"Jadi, aku membawa boneka kelinci ini." Lanjut sang gadis yang duduk di kursi roda itu.  
"Kau sangat cantik. Mau berkencan denganku?" Ucap Deidara dengan wajah (sok) mempesona dan memegang tangan gadis tersebut dan berlutut di depan nya.  
"E-Ekh?" Bertambah gemetar lah sang gadis tersebut.  
'Trak'  
"Hei, kenapa sikap mu dengan nya dan dengan ku berbeda?" Tanya Shion dengan aura mengerikan dan mengapit leher Deidara dengan lengan nya.  
"Waaa.. Le-Lepaskan du-lu." Ucap Deidara yang mulai kehilangan nafas.  
"E-Etto, na-namaku Naruto." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gugup.  
"Namaku Shikamaru."  
"Aku Temari.. Yoroshiku.."  
"Aku Shion"  
"Deidara."  
"Yo-Yoroshiku." Ucap Naruto.  
"Um.. Hey, Naruto apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah ragu-ragu.  
"Hei, Shikamaru kau ingin menggombali nya juga?" Tanya Shion dan Deidara.  
"Tidak" Balas Shikamaru dengan wajah sweatdroop.  
"Ti-Tidak." Ucap Naruto, tambah menunduk dan meremas rok pendek nya.  
"Begitukah.. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Seru Shion.  
"Um.. Apakah aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Temari dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.  
"Tentu.. semakin ramai semakin seru." Balas Shion dan membantu mendorong kursi roda Naruto.

-Skip Time-

"Malah sampai ke tempat karaoke." Gumam Shikamaru dan mencuci wajah nya di wastafel toilet pria.  
"Shion tidak mau lepas lagi sih setelah memegang Mic." Lanjut Shikamaru lagi, berbicara sendiri.  
Shikamaru segera keluar dari toilet dan akan berjalan kembali ke kamar yang disewa mereka sebelum mendengar suara Deidara dan Naruto. Naruto tengah disudutkan oleh Deidara.  
"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Shikamaru.  
"Tidak apa.. aku kembali ke ruangan dulu." Ucap Deidara dan meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan Naruto.  
"Cih." Decih Deidara setelah melewati Shikamaru.  
Sesaat setelah Deidara pergi, Shikamaru duduk di salah satu bangku panjang disana.  
"Hm.. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mu di TV." Gumam Shikamaru memecah keheningan.  
"Ya, mungkin itu aku. Aku adalah si gadis hipnotis." Balas Naru.  
"Oh.." Gumam Shikamaru, lola.  
"Apa!? Naruko si Gadis hipnotis itu?" Seru Shikamaru.  
"Eh? I-Iya." Ucap Naruto dan tambah menenggelamkan kepala nya dan meremas rok nya lagi.  
"Um.. Aku mengerti, ini adalah rahasia kita ya." Ucap Shikamaru dan membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.  
"Iya." Balas Naruto dan tersenyum.  
Dan mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Deidara yang mencuri dengar.

TBC

* * *

Wahhhhhhhhh...

FF pertama ku setelah Hiatus_ssu '-'

Saya Author Yuuki no Hime memutuskan untuk kembali aktif...

Yuuki no Hime


End file.
